


Atmosphärische Spannungen

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikumaru sehnt sich nach Sonne, Fuji findet an unbeliebtem Wetter auch seine Vorteile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atmosphärische Spannungen

-

Kikumaru gähnte.  
Er streckte die Hände über den Kopf, bog den Rücke wie eine Katze,  
warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster mit dem trüben Himmel und den windzerzausten Bäumen  
und zog eine Schnute.

„Das soll Frühling sein?!“ , beschwerte er sich.

„Also wenn du mich fragst“ , Fuji hantierte mit seiner Bentobox und brachte- als er den  
Knoten des drum herumgewickelten Tuchs erst einmal aufbekommen hatte- wahre Schätze  
zutage, auf die sein Freund und Englischkurs- Nebensitzer neidische Blicke warf,  
„Schlechtes Wetter hat so etwas dramatisches. Es ist eigentlich viel spannender als  
gutes Wetter. Gestern habe ich ein paar tolle Fotos geschossen.“

Kikumaru bog sich aus lauter Langeweile und Frust seitlich, bis er wieder zurück in  
seinen Stuhl fiel, mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte lag und seufzte.  
„Pff… Gestern mussten wir sogar das Training abbrechen weil es nur geregnet hat  
und alle total durchnässt waren!“  
„Stimmt.“  
„Ich hasse Regen! Die ganze Frisur wird nass und alles klebt einem ins Gesicht und wenn  
die weiße Uniform nass wird sieht man drunter ALLES-…“

Er brach ab und beäugte misstrauisch Fujis verklärtes Grinsen, das sich ein bisschen  
weiter zog als sonst.

„Sag nichts.“ , betonte er abwehrend und hob die Hand, „Ich will nicht wissen was das für  
Fotos waren! Lalala!“ , vorbeugend verstopfte er sich beide Ohren mit Fingern und sang  
vor sich hin um Fujis Kommentar auszublenden.

Der zuckte allerdings nur die Schultern, nahm das Buch das er zur Zeit in Pausen interessant  
fand und begann in aller Ruhe wieder zu lesen, während er sich sein Bento einverleibte.

„Wie gesagt“ , meinte er nur betont, als Kikumaru sich wieder beruhigt hatte,  
„Schlechtes Wetter ist irgendwie interessanter.“  
Der Rothaarige rutschte halb über den Tisch und zog eine angefressene Miene.

„Bei gutem Wetter könnten wir schwimmen gehen, dann könntest du nasse Haare und  
Nippel fotografieren soviel du willst!“

Fuji schien den Einwand ernsthaft zu bedenken.

„Gib mir ein Tintenfischwürstchen“ , maunzte Kikumaru, „Heute morgen war´s zu hektisch  
zuhause um ein Bento zu kriegen und ich hab keine Lust in die Kantine zu gehen“ , er seufzte.  
„Ich hab zu überhaupt nichts mehr Lust! Blödes Wetter! Blöde Schule! Ich will Sonne und  
Sommer und Ferien!“

Fuji hielt ihm ein Tintenfischwürstchen unter die Nase.

Kikumaru, mit dem halben Oberkörper flach auf dem Pult liegend, schnappte danach.  
Fuji zog es nur um Haaresbreite außer Reichweite und lächelte. Kikumaru schnappte wieder.  
Das gleiche Spiel. Ein schmollender Blick wurde von amüsiertem Grinsen erwidert.  
Kikumaru versuchte es anders, schob sich langsam vor, öffnete den Mund, machte die Zunge lang-…  
und schnappte wieder ins Leere.

„Jetzt reichts aber!“ , er stieß sich ab, packte nach Fujis Handgelenk, rutschte über den Tisch  
und landete in Fujis Schoß, „Du bist so fies! Gib mir das- au!- Würstchen! Hey! Fuji!“  
Fuji lachte. Heftiges Gerangel brach aus. Das Buch landete unter dem Pult, Kikumaru quietschte auf,  
als er unfairerweise gekitzelt wurde, Fuji versuchte sich in letzter Möglichkeit das Würstchen  
selbst einzuverleiben, erwischte nur einen kurzen Würstchententakel bevor der Stuhl kippte  
und sie beide mit großem Krach und vom Gejohle der übrigen Schüler im Klassenzimmer begleitet  
auf dem Fußboden landeten.

„Ey ihr Homos!“  
„Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“  
„Gib´s ihm, Kikumaru!“

Der Rothaarige kämpfte wild entschlossen beide Arme des Anderen aus dem Weg, stemmte  
sie auf den Linoleumboden, klammerte sich um Fuji wie eine Krake und ließ den restlichen  
Würstchenkopfüßler in just dem Moment zwischen seinen Kiefern verschwinden, als-…  
„Fuji, hast du k-…“

Beide sahen seitwärts zur Tür.  
Tezuka stand irritiert blinzelnd im Türrahmen, hinter ihm schob sich Oishis runder Kopf  
neugierig in Sichtweite.

„Esch ischt nicht dasch wonach esch auschschieht?“ , versuchte es Kikumaru mit vollem Mund  
und zerzauster Frisur.

Tezuka blieb einen Augenblick wie vom Donner gerührt stehen und starrte sie an, schloss dann  
ohne sichtbare Gemütsregung die Tür wieder und verschwand.

„Verdammt“ , meinte Kikumaru zu Fuji, als er sein Essen geschluckt hatte, „Jetzt ist er weg...  
Wir hätten sagen sollen, dass wir auch total aufgeschlossen sind einen flotten Dreier zu probieren.“  
„Vierer“ , berichtigte Fuji, „Oishi war auch dabei.“

Kikumaru rollte sich ächzend von ihm herunter und rappelte sich wieder auf,  
half seinem Freund mit ausgestreckter Hand zurück auf die Beine.  
„Gibt das jetzt Stress?“  
„Mach dir nichts draus“ , grinste Fuji, „Im besten Fall ist er nur wieder so schön sauer“

Vor dem Fenster war es noch dunkler geworden. Irgendwo in der Ferne rumpelte der Donner.  
Sie setzten sich zurück an den Tisch, Fuji schob Kikumaru ein zweites Paar Stäbchen zu  
und dann aßen sie einträchtig Fujis restliches Bento.

„Wenn das die nächsten Monate auch noch so weitergeht müssen wir entweder eine  
Halle bauen“, fand Kikumaru, „Oder unseren Club ändern. Bei dem Wetter kann doch  
kein Mensch Tennis spielen.“

„Was hältst du von einem Hostclub?“ , schlug Fuji vor, „Ist doch auch eine Art von Training.  
Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir Inui dafür begeistern könnten.“  
Kikumaru hob grinsend eine Augenbraue.  
„Dann kommt Mitsu-chan aus dem sauer sein ja gar nicht mehr raus?“

Fuji grinste mit. „Wie gesagt- Friede, Freude, Sonnenschein schön und gut…  
aber atmosphärische Spannungen sind doch viel... interessanter.“  
Draußen zuckte ein Blitz und brachte kurz seine Augen zum Leuchten.

Kikumaru sah ihn lange an.

„Stimmt.“ , meinte er dann.  
„Aber trotzdem könnte es endlich mal Sommer werden. Die Pause ist gleich vorbei,  
und ich will Freiheit und Ferien!“

Fuji wiegte den Kopf und schloss die inzwischen leere Bentobox.  
„Wenn du das so sagst, bin ich deiner Meinung.“

"Das ist ja nett von dir."

Fuji zuckte strahlend mit einer Schulter. "Ich bin eben flexibel"  
Kikumaru grinste, perlweiße Zähne blitzten auf und er sprang vom Stuhl auf, um spontan seinen  
Arm von hinten um Fuji zu schlingen und ihm einen dicken Schmatzer auf die Wange zu setzen. 

"Ich mag dich flexibel", wisperte er. 

-Ende-


End file.
